In the light of the Moon
by HufflepuffMommy
Summary: A simple one-shot about first love and things that happen under the moonlight. Neville/Luna. Complete.


**_A/N: I read to my children every night and for some reason, the line "In the light of the moon" has been stuck in my head and from that, this little one-shot was born. It's my first non-Dramione story and about Neville and Luna. It's only a one-shot, but I hope you all like it!_**  
 ** _Special thanks to SweetLittleBullet to helped me flush out some details._**  
 ** _Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling (sadly) I am just borrowing her characters to play with._**  
 ** _~HufflepuffMommy_**

* * *

Luna walked through the quiet cabin, humming to herself as she gathered some more of her belongings. The cabin, which was located just outside of Hogsmeade, was left to her from her father, who had perished during the war. She had no idea that place even existed until a Ministry official handed a letter to her, penned by her father.

 _My Dearest Luna,_

 _It has been weeks since you have been taken and my task at hand seems impossible. If, Merlin willing, you survive this war, I have in my possession a small cabin that I bequeath to you. I was saving it as a wedding present, for when, or if, you decide to marry, so that you may grow your own family in it. It belonged to your mother and now, it belongs to you._

 _I love you, my little moon. Always._

 _-Daddy_

That was over a year ago. In that time, she had made herself a home within the walls of her mother's childhood home, filing it with pictures, paintings, and many different types of plants and flowers.

"Hullo Luna," came a familiar voice at the door.

She also found love within these walls.

She turned to smile at the man. "Hello, Neville."

He walked over to her and kissed her cheek then looked around at the sparse room. "Packing still, I see," he said, slight dejection in his voice.

He had hoped….

She nodded as she linked her hand loosely with his and pulled him towards the kitchen. "Yes, almost done now. Would you like some tea? Or I have some stew leftover if you want."

He shook his head as he stilled her, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her. Her small frame fit perfectly against his. He inhaled her scent; wildflowers and honey, and sighed. "Is there any way I can talk you into staying?" he asked.

She pulled back from him and smiled softly, shaking her head before going over to the small sofa and patting the seat next to her. Neville ran a hand through his hair before joining.

She curled up next to him, his arm going around her shoulders and pulling her close, and they sat there, in the quiet of the house.

"I have been planning this adventure for a long time," she finally spoke quietly. "My father and I, we talked about traveling the world; looking for new creatures and meeting new people along the way. He's gone now, but, he's still part of me… and I need to do this," she said.

Neville sighed. He knew all of this; she told him about this trip right after the war settled. Her plan was a simple one: finish Hogwarts and after graduation, pack up and start traveling. For some reason, he never thought she'd actually leave. He had hoped she'd stay, for him.

"I'll come with you," he said finally. "I'll-"

She shushed him by putting a finger to his lips and shook her head. "Your future is here, Neville. You're going to be a wonderful teacher and mentor to many students. I just know it."

He knew she was right; he couldn't just leave all the responsibilities he had at Hogwarts. Plus, he loved what he was doing and greatly enjoyed teaching the few classes that Sprout gave him control over (with supervision, of course).

"What of us?" he finally asked, looking into her eyes. He had avoided this question, but now, he needed to know.

She smiled. "Who knows what the planets have in store for us, Neville Longbottom. Maybe, I'll come back, and we'll pick up where we left off. Maybe, you will fall in love with someone-"

"-Never," he said quietly; seriously.

She smiled again, lifting her hand to his cheek before bringing herself up to kiss him softly. "I want to make love to you," she said, dreamily.

He pulled her to his lap, her knees straddling his hips as they kissed passionately. When they needed to breathe and he started pulling her shirt over head, she stilled his movements. "Not here."

He looked at her questioningly as she crawled off his lap and stood, holding her hand out to him. Without question; without hesitation; he took it, and she led him to back door, opening it to reveal a full moon, it's rays shining down onto the yard.

She turned to face him, taking both of his hands in hers and pulled him outside while walking backward.

"Luna?" he asked.

"I want to make love with you under the moonlight," she said in her airily voice. When they reached the middle of the grassy yard, she pulled her shirt off, revealing her small, milky white breasts. Neville nearly groaned; he loved the fact that she never wore underthings.

He brought her close again, kissing her softly as his hands roamed her body slowly, savoring every bit. Her hands pulled at his sweater vest and they broke apart to pull it over his head and toss it somewhere in the bushes. They continued their slow, soft kisses as she began to unbutton his shirt, trailing her fingers in their wake. When the last button was done, she helped him slip it off completely and her hands began roaming his body in the same fashion as his were.

With their lips never breaking, he hoisted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist and her heat felt his arousal.

"I want you," she said against his lips.

"I want you," he said back. He groaned as she started kissing along his jaw until she reached the spot just behind his ear that made his eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure.

He dropped them both the ground in a quick motion, making her laugh as he laid down her on the grassy earth.

Straddling her, he sat up fully, looking down at Luna, his fingers trailing her lips, jaw, neck, down to her breasts. "You're so beautiful," he murmured. His finger trailed to the hem of the skirt she was wearing and pulled it down her body slowly. He looked again at her naked form beneath him. "So beautiful."

She leaned up, her lips finding his as her hands found the buckle of his pants. She undid them swiftly then rolled them so that he was now laying on the ground. She pulled off his pants and underwear in the same fashion he did, her hand reaching for his already swollen member, stroking it a few times.

"Luna…" he said huskily, his eyes closing. He nearly groaned when she let go and was about to protest when he felt her hot heat sheath him fully. The air escaped both their lungs and they shuttered at the feeling of being joined together.

Slowly, she began to move above him and Neville opened to his to view his moon goddess, for that was exactly what she looked like. She rode him, her eyes closed, her face tilted up towards the moon as her long, golden hair cascaded down her back, nearly touching his knees.

When he was close, he put his hands on her hips, stilling her motions. She finally looked down at him, her eyes glazed over with lust. He kept her upright as he sat up, her legs wrapping around his waist once more, the new angle hitting her most delicate spot in just the right way.

They moved as one and came together under the moonlight, before they both collapsed on the ground, intertwined with each other as they basked in the afterglow of lovemaking, and slowly, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When Neville awoke the next morning, he realized two things.

The first, was that he was no longer outside, but in a bed. _Her_ bed. Surrounded by her scent and sex.

The second, he was alone, her bag gone, and note on the bedside table addressed to him.

* * *

It was almost a month before he heard from her. She wrote of her travels; of the people she met and the places she stayed. He wrote back, unsure when she'd get it as she was always on the move, but he told her of his students; of the classes he was helping teach and the projects he was working on outside of class.

Their letters to each other became shorter and shorter, and the time between each one took longer and longer until it was mostly holiday greetings and birthday wishes.

When she told him of a man she met, Rolf Scamander, it didn't hurt nearly as much as he thought it would. They had both grown - both in maturity and away from each other.

Neville found love again, this time through the new bar lady of the Leaky Cauldron, Hannah Abbot. They would talk when he came into town and found himself asking her out after a few months of light flirting. She brought the spark back into his life and he could see a lifetime with her. Her laughter brightened the room and her personality was blindingly beautiful.

Luna was always in the back of his mind; she was his first love after all. But he knew, that with Hannah, he had something different; something lasting.

When he sent the wedding invitation to Luna, he was sure she wouldn't come; they hadn't seen each other in nearly six years and from what he could tell, she was happily exploring the world with Rolf.

He spotted her as soon as she walked into the reception; her arm linked with a tall man and her belly swollen with child (or rather, child _ren_ , as he would later find out). She looked beautiful and she was radiating. She looked over and smiled brilliantly at him. She had found happiness with someone most like herself. And he was happy for her, truly.

Neville looked at his new wife and she smiled lovingly at him. He bent down and kissed her softly then offered his arm to lead her to the dance floor so they could dance the first time as husband and wife.

He knew they made the right choice all those years ago. For if they hadn't, he'd never have met Hannah. While Luna was his moon, Hannah was his sun; she brightened his day and chased away the darkness and kept his world spinning.

He knew now, that while Luna was his first love, Hannah was his lasting love, and for that, he was truly, unwaveringly, happy.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Let me know what you think, my lovely readers!**_


End file.
